


Arabian Heat

by KatLeePT



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al's not getting any relief from the Arabian heat tonight, and he can't believe where Genie's getting his relief!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabian Heat

        Aladdin froze, his mouth falling wide open, as he entered the Royal Garden unannounced. He stared in shock from big, brown eyes that were widened larger than dinner plates. They were bigger even than they had been when he'd seen Genie for the first time. His tanned skin turned red, and still he could not speak.

        "Al!" Genie scolded. "Didn't your Momma ever teach you any manners, boy? Don't you know how to knock?"

        "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" shouted a hundred, tiny Genie replicas as they flew around in Aladdin's startled face, knocking their teeny fists against the empty, hot air.

        "I'm sorry!" Aladdin blustered, finding his voice at last. His hands frantically covered his face as he fell back into the safety of the palace. "It's not like I wanted to see that!"

        "Aladdin, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked, coming up behind him.

        "Absolutely nothing. Everything's cool, Princess," Genie assured her, boldly walking in and pointedly not looking at Aladdin. "Carpet here was just giving me five, weren't you, rug man?" Carpet nodded from where he flew beside Genie. "But your Prince here does need to learn to knock."

        Aladdin's eyes darted between Genie and Carpet. "He wasn't giving you five! He was giving you -- "

        Jasmine's dark eyes narrowed at her husband as Aladdin cut off abruptly. "What was Carpet giving Genie, Aladdin?"

        Genie shrugged. "Genies have to get it somewhere," he mouthed to Aladdin.

        Aladdin's words escaped him before he could stop them. "That doesn't mean he's got to have his tassels in you!"

        "WHAT?!" Jasmine shrieked as Rajah roared his agreeing revulsion. Jasmine fled to the chamber pot at the mere idea with Rajah hot on her slippered feet.

        Genie grinned down at Aladdin. "You sound jealous."

        "I'm not! Why would I be jealous of you having -- having rug actions when I've got a beautiful Princess?!"

        Genie winked and sashayed his hips and smoky tail. "Ask yourself that, big boy. I'm going to relax." He wraggled his black eyebrows, fluttered his lashes, and then jumped on Carpet, who gave Aladdin his imitation of a raspberry before flying off with Genie.

        Aladdin fumed and turned away to follow Jasmine. He had to find his Princess, calm her down, and get her to soothe his own Arabian heat. "Hmph," he muttered, his eyes rolling, even as the image of Genie and Carpet making love resurfaced in his mind. As though he'd be jealous of Genie! If any one, it was Carpet for whom he felt a twinge of jealousy, but that was nonsense! He was Prince Ali, and he had the loveliest Princess on his arm!

        He wasn't jealous, Aladdin told himself again, as he walked into the chamber he shared with his beloved just in time to get drenched with her sickness. Aladdin sighed. He wasn't getting any relief from the heat tonight!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
